<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reposition by slutguts (glitchblue)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692446">Reposition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/slutguts'>slutguts (glitchblue)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Ficlet, Post-Canon, Rope Bondage, Wordcount: 100-500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:26:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/slutguts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all Shiori's idea. Juri keenly accepted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arisugawa Juri/Takatsuki Shiori</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reposition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m so happy you want to do this with me” Shiori said to a kneeling Juri. The enthusiasm in her voice quelled any lingering doubts Juri had. Their problems – their enjoyment of said problems – were previously misplaced. This could be an outlet. Only one way to find out.</p>
<p>Shiori’s weak hands found power in the placements of limbs and the tying of knots; humming a tune as she pulled Juri’s arms into position and wound the rope tighter. Juri’s eyes were closed, wanting to focus on the feeling of restriction Shiori was providing her. Focusing on the way that she forced her onto her back, making her shudder.</p>
<p>“Are you going to keep them closed the whole time? I could blindfold you.” she said, and Juri shook her head.</p>
<p>“I’m fine. I want to see your expression when you’re satisfied with me.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Her laugh was hoarse. Juri felt the texture of another rope dropping around her ankles. Her eyes lifted open and caught Shiori’s ears turning red, a lovely match to her tousled, plum coloured hair.</p>
<p>“I’m going to spread your legs now, Juri.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>